1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine and the system thereof, and more particularly relates to operating the sewing machine under control of external information while machine control information is outputted.
2. Prior Art
According to the conventional sewing machine, a pattern to be stitched is optionally selected among a plurality of different patterns in reference to the pattern data or indication data which are stored in the sewing machine. It has been proposed that an external memory having pattern data stored therein is removably connected to the sewing machine so as to stitch new patterns. However, as the external memory has no indicating means such as a display, the machine user can not know the contents of the memory until the same is connected to the sewing machine. Further, the machine user has to know the contents of the internal and/or external memories at a limited area of display which is arranged in a limited space of the sewing machine frame and often fails to show thereat a sufficient amount of information as required by the user. Further, it has been proposed to read out the pattern data from a plurality of external memories, capacity of which is limited respectively, so as to form a pattern in combination of different patterns. In this case, at most two memories are allowed to be connected to the sewing machine. It has, therefore, been very troublesome to exchange the external memories in case the patterns to be combined are stored in many memories, for example, in more than four memories. Further, as an external environment means, a computer has been proposed to be connected to the sewing machine. This is, however, to simply give instructions on the basis of data and is not a part of sewing machine system for cooperating with the sewing machine. Namely, the computer fails to renew and indicate the content of control for the sewing machine.
The invention has been provided to eliminate the defects and disadvantages of the prior art. It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide an external environment means having a display and connected to a sewing machine so as to enable a machine user to visually confirm, besides the limited area of machine frame, the information stored in the external memories as well as in the sewing machine and the information to be newly added.
It is another object of the invention to operate the sewing machine under control of the confirmed information which is transferred into a memory of the sewing machine.
It is another object of the invention to enable a machine user to visually confirm and memorize the contents of a plurality of external memories indicated at the display of the external environment means.
It is another object of the invention to provide an information input/output means for storing the external data stored in a plurality of external memories into a memory of a sewing machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide another information input/output means which may be connected to the first mentioned information input/output means during operation of the sewing machine so as to supply further new information to the sewing machine.
It is another object of the invention to control the information inputted and outputted by the information input/output means with the specific information specified by a user or machine operator.
It is another object of the invention to make the specific information include a plurality of information specified by a plurality of users or machine operators.
It is another object of the invention to specify the information inputted and outputted by said information input/output means in connection with the contents of stitching operation.
It is another object of the invention to specify the information inputted and outputted by said information input/output means in connection with a pattern or patterns to be stitched.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sewing machine system for renewing the data.
It is another object of the invention to provide a net work as an external environment so as to enable the machine user to obtain new information at a real time.
The other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent in the detailed description of the invention.
For attaining the objects, the invention substantially comprises a vertically reciprocating needle and a mechanism for moving a work relative to the needle to form stitches on the work, the sewing machine comprising a first memory having pattern data and indication data stored therein, the pattern data and indication data being selectively recoverable, a second memory having a control system of a sewing machine stored therein, a third memory for storing at least one of pattern data, indication data and control data which may be rewritten therein, an information input/output means for inputting and outputting external information into and from the third memory, so that the sewing machine may be operated under control of external information while machine control information is outputted through the information input/output-means.
Further, the invention comprises a vertically reciprocating needle and a mechanism for moving a work relative to the needle to form stitches on the work, the sewing machine comprising a first memory having pattern data and indication data stored therein, said pattern data and indication data being selectively recoverable, a second memory having a control system of sewing machine stored therein, a third memory for storing at least one of pattern data, indication data and control data and data set by a user or machine operator which may be rewritten therein, an information input/output means for inputting and outputting external information into and from the third memory, so that the sewing machine may be operated under control of external information while machine control information is outputted through the information input/output means.
Further, the invention comprises a vertically reciprocating needle and a mechanism for moving a work relative to the needle to form stitches on the work, said sewing machine comprising a first memory having pattern data and indication data stored therein, the pattern data and indication data being selectively recoverable, a second memory having a control system of sewing machine stored therein, a third memory for storing at least one of pattern data, indication data and control data and data set by a user or machine operator, which may be rewritten therein, an information input/output means for inputting and outputting external information into and from the third memory, so that the sewing machine may be operated under control of external information while the data set by a user or machine operator is outputted through the information input/output means.
Further, the invention comprises a sewing machine having a vertically reciprocating needle and a mechanism for moving a work relative to the needle to form stitches on the work and an external environment means for maintaining the control environment of said sewing machine and giving instructions while exchanging information with said sewing machine, the sewing machine including a first memory having pattern data and indication data stored therein, the pattern data and indication data being selectively recoverable, a second memory having a control system of sewing machine stored therein, a third memory for storing at least one of pattern data, indication data and control data which may be rewritten therein, an information input/output means for inputting and outputting external information into and from the third memory, so that the sewing machine may be operated under control of external information, and so that the external environment means may output the control information from said third memory through the information input/output means.